Great Sage (Violetsbane)
In Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale, the Great Sage is a role already taken by another character, as to stay with canon in VAMT. Though in VAMT canon the Great Sage is more of a title than a character, throughout the game there is one prominent Great Sage that takes the role, and is a central character. Personality In Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale, the Great Sage is named Stargaze, also known as his birth name Seth. He's a rather stubborn and reckless for a Great Sage, and isn't very kind towards others either. Not many people he comes across like him, and usually, the feeling isn't mutual. Stargaze doesn't like accepting help from others that often, and is prone to snapping at anyone who offers. When he's around someone he dislikes, he doesn't hesitate to be a jerk to them, since that's simply how he is. Another thing people notice about him is that sometimes he does like to brag about himself, which can be grating for some. However, there is a much kinder side to him- he's actually very shy, sweet, considerate, and thoughtful. He simply doesn't know how to show it properly, or in other cases, isn't that close with many people for them to realize this. Description Stargaze is a rather short Mii, as noted by several others. This seems to bother him, especially considering how he's the oldest of his full siblings (Silverfire and Hazel), but is shorter than both of them. He has dark skin, freckles, and pale silver eyes. He has a crooked smile at times, along with him having tangled and messy black hair that looks better than what it really is. Later on in VAMT he receives a scar that blinds him, which results in him wearing a blindfold over his eyes. He wears a turquoise robe with a dark blue scarf and hood and owns the Great Sage's staff, which has been passed down from the past six Great Sages. Quotes "Silverfire, I don't have the time nor the patience for this, and I heavily doubt Rakim would either. You might like caving into other's demands, but I sure don't. That ''will bite you in the back one day, mark my words."'' - Stargaze to Silverfire; Chapter 2 "But then again, if you prefer listening to that small noggin of yours instead of the advice of a Great Sage, then by all means, go ahead." ''- Stargaze to Holly; Chapter 2 ''"So you're the ''scary Dark Lord I've been hearing so much about. Honestly, if you were smart you would've stayed put in your personalized dungeon. Now I guess I'll just have to obliterate you, seeing as it is part of my job."'' - Stargaze to Dark Lord Mapleshade; Chapter 3 "Mapleshade was going after you guys, huh? Honestly, can't say I'm surprised. Should've noticed it sooner. ... And if your teammate is going to keep passing out like that each time you meet the Dark Lord, you're probably going to have some trouble." - Stargaze to Violet; Chapter 3 "Even though beggars can't be choosers, I guess this means that you're the chosen hero to save Miitopia, like what my visions have been unfortunately telling me. However, I do sense a strange power within you. It isn't very much at the moment, obviously, but if you continue your journey, it'll grow as you do. So just actually try. You don't even have to make that much of an effort." - Stargaze to Violet; Chapter 3 "Like I said, things happened. Anyways, we've gotta go. Maybe I'll see you later, maybe during another near death experience with the Dark Lord or someone of similar nature." - Stargaze to Violet; Chapter 3 Trivia * In VAMT, Stargaze is asexual biromantic. * When Anthra first played Miitopia they thought the Great Sage was secretly evil due to accidentally spoiling themselves about the Dark Curse so that's why they made him but that nope apparently they were good huh (it'd still make a good AU tho) * In VAMT, Stargaze is noted to be the seventh Great Sage of Miitopia. He was mentored by the sixth Great Sage Rakim. Category:Characters Category:Anthracite Category:Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale Category:Teammates